Li Jian Hua
}} , also known as is the younger brother of FangZi. While GuoHui was mainly responsible for changing his boisterous attitude, JianHua completely discarded his gangsterism background and finally restored the faith of JiaWen towards entering another marriage and willingly adopted the son of his wife, . He subsequently established his own company, that closely followed the successful footsteps of his elder sister. Personality During his debut appearance, JianHua appears to be upholding the moral belief of remaining faithful towards "God" and was resolved with protecting his mother during the youthful days. Despite retaining his boisterous demeanor as a gangster, JianHua proved himself with a compassionate heart in the eyes of his underlings. On a negative aspect, JianHua prioritizes in resolving issues through barbaric methods and causing JianHua to develop a carefree attitude in life, which becomes the main source of frustration for his elder sister FangZi. Overcoming from Weakness He greatly respected GuoHui as a "senior prosecutor", where JianHua harbors a deepened gratitude towards him for playing the prominent role in turning him over a new leaf through his compassion morale. With resolution of repaying the deed, JianHua takes full responsibility in ensuring the well-being of WuFamily. But initially, his concern towards them was outright viewed as an annoyance and overly self-righteous. ---- He discarded the aforementioned qualities after episode 203, and becomes empowered with determination in earning the approval and love from MeiRu and JiaWen respectively. While retaining his comedian demeanor after marrying JiaWen, he even treated the latter's son TieGe like his son with equal importance while idolizing over him. In the business world, JianHua developed a humbled attitude that attributed to his success and catered towards giving his family a secure but ordinary future. Relations Family background Sharing the same parents of his elder sister FangZi, his parents had divorced themselves when JianHua was still at a very young age. Once his biological mother had remarried, JianHua followed the surname belonging to his step-father. Based on his relationship with GuoHao, JianHua appeared to be "slightly" younger than his nephew. Wu Family (In-law) *Father, mentor: Wu Guo Hui *Mother: Ceng Mei Ru *Elder sister: Wu Jia Xuan *Younger sister: Wu Jia Yun, Wu Jia Xiu *Youngest brother: Wu Jia Long *''Brother-in-law'': Lin Zhi Ming *Godmother: Chen Yu Yan *Zhou Jia Mai (adoptive nephew) *Unborn child with JiaWen Friends *Zhou Yong Qi *Lin Zhi Wen *Liu Ah Yi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Yang Ah Mei *Zhou Rui Yan *Wang Yan Xi *Lin Xiao Ke *Li Bao Na *Wang Shi Chang *Lin Shan Shan *Lin Qing Long *Zhan Wei Kai Enemies *Ye Li Mei, Jiang Hong Jie, Cai Yun Ru, Ni Xiao Xin, Zhang Zheng Hao (archenemies) *Ceng Huan Huan *Zhao Tian Yu *Yao Ming Zhu History JianHua first appeared in episode 195, posing himself as and while on the way to an arranged date through her sister, JianHua has a faithful encounter with JiaWen (Coco). JianHua confronted LiMei in the next episode, while ZhiMing and ZhiWen become the youngest leaders of WorldGroup. JianHua embarks on chasing JiaWen, who defeated him in a friendly competition and assisted with surrendering HongJie and LiMei to the authorities. Later, JianHua portrayed an act with JiaWen and exposing "Boss Chen", where the latter was regarded as a scammer from FangZi and was mistaken by the former for being irresponsible as a "boyfriend" and after saving TieGe in a fire outbreak, JianHua openly expressed his feelings to her. (episode 195-199) ---- JianHua proceeded to stalk JiaWen every day and after saving her from the returning LiMei, JianHua further disturbed the peaceful routines of WuFamily and becoming the secondary emcee between the marriage of HuanHuan and JiaLong. Heeding the advice from JiaWen observantly, JianHua strives to improvise from his gangsterism background and finally began on closer terms with JiaWen. JianHua was despicably targetted by ZhengHao after he recovered from his comatose condition, who proceeded with meddling MeiRu's hostility towards him while JianHua settled the feuds caused by JiaLong and HuanHuan, which prompted FangZi to seek justice for him. Later on, JianHua started dating with JiaWen, where his efforts of saving her and TieGe finally paid off while FangZi played the role in convincing MeiRu to accept their relationship. Following the recuperation from his injuries and despite the interference from a vengeful ZhengHao, JianHua subsequently completed his marriage with JiaWen and becoming the legal father of TieGe. (episode 200-215, 227-230) ---- He reappeared in episode 262 after returning from honeymoon with JiaWen, JianHua was immediately comatose after becoming involved in an accident with TianYu, who was fleeing from David. He recovered during the election for General Director and secured ZhiMing's victory against HongJie (K-Dong) and cleared the misunderstanding between FangZi and MingZhu. (episode 262-265) Gallery HuaWen(episode229002).jpeg Trivia *With his former background as a gangster leader, JianHua is considered the most competent and strongest fighter in the drama. *He had a strong dislike towards eating carrots. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Shen Family Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Affluent Sons